What If
by StylePrincess88
Summary: What if Hinata was a self-harming teenage girl in love with Naruto? What if, by chance, Naruto found out? What if she never believed that he could love her? What if he actually does? What happens when he finds out that he's one of the reasons she self-harms? Read and find out! :D (Yes I know, crappy summary :P) Rated T for implied self-harming


**What If..**

I realize that I'd been acting strange all day and I know that he noticed it too… He just doesn't know why. It's almost lunch break now and we're supposed to meet our friends at our usual table in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, the last lesson I have before lunch is the one lesson I have in which he's the only one, of our fairly large group of friends, to have this class with me. As soon as the bell signals our dismissal, I jump out of my seat and rush out of the classroom. I hear him yelling my name, telling me to slow down and for me to wait for him. I pretend not to hear him, but as usual he's faster than me and quickly catches up with me.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me after I called you?" I still ignore him, pretending not to notice his presence.

"Helloo? Anyone in there?" He waves his hand in front of my face, but I look away just in the nick of time, pretending to be looking for someone. He seems to get the idea of what's going on and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" he mumbles, and being the short-tempered guy he is, gets upset.

"Come ON! Don't ignore me! You know I hate that!" I never realized him getting seriously mad, so I keep walking until I hear him whisper.

"Ya know you're a pain in the ass today…" he grabs my left arm to, forcibly, make me stop and look at him. He grabs me just a little bit too tight and I hiss in pain. His movements suddenly stop and he looks at me as if I have two heads. I'm not sure what to expect but I definitely don't expect to be pulled into a quite empty hallway, which I didn't even know existed, seen as it's lunch break and the hallways are usually packed with people. He looks at me with worry in his eyes, his hand still holding on to my wrist. I bite my lower lip and look down at the floor to keep the tears of pain from showing.

"Alright... tell me what's wrong!" he practically orders. I shake my head, not trusting my voice at this moment.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He starts guessing. I shake my head again, but more fiercely at the thought of him blaming himself. I hear him sigh and suddenly he pulls me into his arms, embracing me in a warm, most welcome, hug. He accidentally pulls me close by my wrist and, once again, I wince in pain. The pain though is quickly forgotten as I lean into the hug. The bliss only lasts for a couple of seconds, because mere seconds after being embraced by him makes me snap back to reality. Tears start forming in my eyes.

"Don't do this to me…" I sniff, pressing myself against him for comfort. This turns out to be contra productive, as I just turn more miserable by every passing second. After a while of staying like this, he grabs me by my shoulders and holds me at his arms reach, checking if I'm feeling better. Tears shine in my eyes and he suddenly grabs my hands, looking angry.

"Who hurt you? I'll find them and make them beg for forgiveness!" Once again I look at the ground and shake my head, lightly this time.

"No…" I look into his, now confused, blue eyes, "no one hurt me.."

"Then why-" He stops mid-sentence, distracted by me putting my right hand on my left wrist and looking down at my hands sadly, almost ashamed. His loveable blue eyes widen in shock as understanding makes its way into his eyes. He grabs me by my shoulder and practically pushes me into the next open classroom which, fortunately, is empty due to all students being outside or in the cafeteria. He pushes me into the room first and slowly comes closer. I back away, not liking the sudden look of anger in his eyes.

"Spill!" Is the only thing he says once I hit the wall, or more like the window? The tables to my right and him in front of me ridding me of any chance I had of escaping this situation. He waits silently as I gather the needed courage to reveal my left wrist. His eyes are glued to my hands as I pull up my sleeve, revealing some old scars and five big, new cuts. I consider running for a moment, but am caught off-guard as he gently takes my wrist in his hand and eyes the cuts for a minute. After a while he looks me in the eyes with agonizing worry.

"Why?" he whispers, as if he's afraid I might run, or jump depending on whether or not he thinks I'm suicidal. I can see confusion overflowing in his eyes, as he can't imagine what could've possibly made me do this. Once again I take my time gathering the much needed courage after deciding to just tell him everything. After all he already knows what I've done so he might as well know why… even if it means looking insane to him.

"It sounds stupid.. but I'm not sure.." my thoughts start running wild as I remember what happened last night, I get a little dizzy thinking about it but I steady myself by grabbing onto the windowsill and taking a deep breath. There's no turning back now.

"I was actually in a good mood until I listened to this song.. It made me think and suddenly I was so.. mad, upset, sad and confused… I'm not sure why… I felt helpless all of a sudden.. as if I was all alone in a huge, cold and dark place. All by myself, with all my worries haunting me and reminding me how miserable my life is…" Tears, that I don't know I was holding in, start flowing without me even realizing it. "Then I thought of you…" I press out the words which have been floating around in my mind since I started talking. "I thought about how you would never be mine… about how you'll find someone better than me and that I'll never get the chance to ever be close to you again, just because I was drunk and stupid that one night… and I realized that I never had a chance at winning over your heart…" I look at the floor, highly embarrassed about what I just said, I feel my cheeks burning up as if I have a fever. At some point he lost his gentle grip on my hand, with which I'm now holding onto my other elbow in a self-hugging manner. After letting it all sink in, he seems to be in a shocked but even more angered state than before. I immediately regret telling him, I should have known he would get angry.

"Me?" I hear him say, his voice just slightly trembling. I look up to meet his sharp, obviously furious, eyes, "you did that because of me?" he gets louder and I look away in shame.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to guilt you into anything." I mumble and reluctantly try to make my way past him. Too bad he wouldn't leave things like that. He suddenly grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me back against the wall. Slight pain from the impact makes its way into my back and I get scared.

"I basically did that to you?" he whispers dangerously but I don't reply. Not that I can think of anything to say anyway. I feel him trembling ever so slightly from suppressed anger. I get nervous by this closeness and my breath comes short. He leans in, much too close for me to be comfortable, though I would've liked this closeness if it came under different circumstances. I close my eyes in an attempt to get over this closeness. He rests his head against the wall next to mine and brings me back to reality by sighing.

"I'll make it up to you." He whispers and I tense up at the feel of his hot breath against my ear.

"You don't have to.. not out of pity!" I'm surprised at my voice for sounding so bitter despite my thoughts running wild. He grunts, lifts his head and looks me in the eyes once more. His forehead is almost touching mine.

"What if I don't wanna do it out of pity? What if I want to do it because I like you?" I'm surprised at this reply as I definitely didn't expect it. I don't reply, now very confused. He takes it a step further.

"What if I want to do it because I love you?" Lost sunrays make their way into the classroom, making it look surreal and shining on his face, giving him the look of a fallen angel. I forget how to breathe for a moment at the image of the boy in front of me. His eyes shine dangerously as if daring me to reject him. I don't notice him leaning closer onto me until I feel his forehead touching mine and his body pressed against my own. I feel my heart skipping a beat. I answer before I realize what I'm saying.

"Then I guess it's fine." I barely notice him smiling slightly before he closes the gap between us and kisses me. It's a little rough but innocent kiss, and it's enough for me to melt in his embrace. As I get over the little panic attack I'm having, I wrap my handy around his neck, close my eyes and kiss him back, very aware of the blush creeping on my face once more. After what feels like an eternity, he pulls away at the need for air, and again looks me in the eyes.

"Just don't do that again please.." his hands wander to my left hand, he takes it in his and turns my hand over as if to eye the fresh cuts again, but his actions don't seize to surprise me over and over again. He kisses each new cut gently and whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm not sure how many of them are because of me.. but I'll take care of them all" he finishes at the deepest cut, then kisses my forehead softly, "as well as the scars on your heart!" I close my eyes as tears start flowing again, but he wipes them away before they could fall. "I promise that the only tears you will cry, will be tears of joy and happiness!" I hold back more tears that are threatening to fall and choke out a small, heartfelt thank you which he understands nonetheless. He smiles at me reassuringly and kisses my forehead once more. He hugs me again and we stay like this for a while, both of us visibly enjoying the others company and I calm down as I rest my head on his shoulder. After a while of remaining still and him kissing the top of my head from time to time he breaks the silence.

"Ready to go and meet up with the others?" I must look troubled because he smiles, kisses my cheek and takes my hand. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened and I won't lose a word about us until you're ready.. and don't forget I'm with you" I can't hold myself back any longer and wrap my arms around his neck, also burying my face in it.

"Thank you… thank you so much for being here." I can't seem to say everything I feel at this moment, but I feel like he understands anyway because he wraps his arms around my waist securely.

"I'm always here for you!" I nod into his shoulder and after another five minutes of sweet silence, we decide to leave the classroom to finally meet up with our friends. We greet them with smiles on our faces and our hands intertwined. They all catch on quickly and smile knowingly but no one mentions it. Not until they catch one of us alone and make us spill the beans anyway.

**A/N:**** Hey guuys ^^ hows it gooin? JK I'm sooo sorry for not continuing Forever Enemies but I seriously lost motivation for it… I just might continue it but I won't promise you a good story… What else is there to say? I started writing stuff like this some time ago but as you may have noticed, I always start stories and never finish them ^^" I think I'll stick to one shots for now :P Any stories coming up now will probably be Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst or Suspense stories ^^ just saying.. Weeeell on to the annoying part: Review please it means the world to me ^~^ Although I kinda doubt anyone's even reading this :P well if you are: Thank you for reading my story and for reading my AN :D So… until I get my ass up to write some more stories: Peace out! :* 3**


End file.
